Brat Camp : Life in the Wild
by taylorcameron
Summary: Miley, Lilly and five other troubled teens are sent to Sagewalk. Will they become their old normal selves or keep ruining their lives? Find out In BRAT CAMP.. Moght Change The Rating!
1. Miley and Taylor

**Author's Note: I got the idea from the show Brat Camp..**

**I Own nothing but the plot, Jayden, Shawn and Tommy.**

**Brat Camp**

Miley Cyrus- Age 14- Loves to party, drink and have sex with random guys.

Taylor Thompson- Age 16- Has a really bad temper and cuts herself.

Thomas 'Tom' Phillips- Age 18- Steals money from his little sisters and mom to buy drugs.

Shawn Roberts- Age 17- Stays out all hours of the night to do drugs.

Emily Osment- Age 14- Drinks and skips school

Jayden Belliveau- Age 15- Total School Dropout

John Thomas 'Tommy' Buell- Age 13- Hits his Mom and his sisters

What is Brat Camp?

At Sagewalk our goal is to straighten out teens who have problems. We take them out into the middle of no where, blindfolded. We also take away all their personal belongings and give them all a Sagewalk outfit. Some of the teens try to run away or cry their way out of it. Their parents can pull out their child whenever they want, which never happened to us. The kids stay usually last thirty to three hundred and thirty days depending on their attitude and how much they have improved since they started at Sagewalk. The teens will have to earn knifes, good food and special privileges.

John Walker 'Brown Bear' Sagewalk Manager.

Billy Ray Cyrus' POV-

"Miles, come on it's time to go" I yelled as my daughter slowly walked down the stairs.

I could tell she was hungover and I know she was out all last night and came home around four-thirty this morning.

"Stop yelling" She said as she puked all over the stairs.

"MILEY RAY" I snapped as she was done puking. "see why you're going?"

"But daddy" She whinned as we went out the door. "I'll change if you don't make me go"

"Miley, you're going" I said putting her bags in the trunk.

Tami Thompson's POV-

"TAYLOR MARIE" I yelled in her room as she took her headphones out of her ears.

"Ya mom?" She snapped as she pulled down her sleeve.

"It's time to go" I said holding back the tears.

Taylor ended up in the hospital three or four times because she cut too deep.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?" Taylor yelled "I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO GO THROUGH HELL"

When Taylor's temper goes up I wouldn't want to stand close to her. I feel bad saying this about my daughter but she is a TOTAL bitch when she is in a bad mood. I don't think there is a day where she doesn't make me cry over something. Some days she is a total sweetie but 24/6 she is either cutting herself or is in one of her moods.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****

**Hey! I was wondering if anyone wants to be a 'Brat'?**

**NEED ONE MORE PERSON!**

**FORM-**

**NAME (FIRST AND LAST CAN BE MADE UP):**

**MALE OR FEMALE:**

**AGE:**

**WHY ARE YOU GOING TO BRAT CAMP?:**

**MOM'S NAME(CAN BE MADE UP):**


	3. Tom,Shawn,Emily,Jayden,Tommy and Phoenix

**Thanks ****KiKi144327**** for being the final 'Brat'**

Brat Camp

Miley Cyrus- Age 14- Loves to party, drink and have sex with random guys.

Taylor Thompson- Age 16- Has a really bad temper and cuts herself.

Thomas 'Tom' Phillips- Age 18- Steals money from his little sisters and mom to buy drugs.

Shawn Roberts- Age 17- Stays out all hours of the night to do drugs.

Emily Osment- Age 14- Drinks and skips school

Jayden Belliveau- Age 15- Total School Dropout

John Thomas 'Tommy' Buell- Age 13- Hits his Mom and his sisters

Phoenix Smith- Age 18- Cutter,drug addict, gets into fights a lot

What is Brat Camp?

At Sagewalk our goal is to straighten out teens who have problems. We take them out into the middle of no where, blindfolded. We also take away all their personal belongings and give them all a Sagewalk outfit. Some of the teens try to run away or cry their way out of it. Their parents can pull out their child whenever they want, which never happened to us. The kids stay usually last thirty to three hundred and thirty days depending on their attitude and how much they have improved since they started at Sagewalk. The teens will have to earn knifes, good food and special privileges.

John Walker 'Brown Bear' Sagewalk Manager.

* * *

Sue Phillips POV-

"Tom, come on" I yelled as he came down the stairs.

I could tell he was stoned, last night he was out with his friends.

"I'm coming,I'm coming.."He said laughing his head off.

"I'm going to miss you..." One of my daughters said to her big brother.

Tom is definitely not a role model to his two little sisters, hopefully they won't take the same path he did. I guess it's my fault..his father and I separate when he was four and I got married a few years later for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Marie Roberts' POV-

"MOM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I WANT TO GO!" My adopted son Shawn yelled.

"Shawn you do NOT talk to your mother like that" My husband yelled at him.

Normally we don't yell at each other but sometimes we just have to.

"Sometimes I wish my birth mom would have kept me...I HATE IT HERE" He yelled as he ran out of the house as slammed the door in our faces.

* * *

Heather Osment's POV-

I was driving down the streets looking for my daughter. She went out last night and I haven't seen her since.

"Have you seen Emily?" I asked her boyfriend as I drove by him.

"Ya..we had FUN last night" He said walking into a wall.

I just kept driving and ignored him. I finally spotted Emily passed out on the pavement.

"Emily,get up" I said as she rolled over and opened her blue bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Jaymee Belliveau's POV-

Jayden was sleeping on the couch with three empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. He said if we went out last night he wouldn't misbehave or drink/do drugs. That's was the biggest lie I have ever heard.

"Jayden Michel wake up..It's time to go" I said shaking him as he sat up and grabbed his head.

"What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"One-thirty in the afternoon" I started" time to go to Sagewalk"

"Where?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I told you ten times already" I answered as he went into the bathroom.

I could hear him puking.

* * *

Giselle Buell's POV-

"John Thomas, calm down" I said as my thirteen year old son slapped my arm really hard.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" He screamed as his three little sisters ran out of the room crying."MY NAME IS TOMMY"

"I named you John Thomas so I'm going to call you John Thomas." I said as he threw a glass vase at me, as it shattered on the hardwood floor.

"Mommy, I'm scared" My three year old daughter screamed in tears as her older/only brother threw stuff around the house while he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I know sweetie, I'm scared too"I replied pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Josie Smith's POV-

"What did I tell you about doing drugs?" I asked walking into her smokey/smelly bedroom.

"Not to" She said blowing smoke out of her mouth then taking another puff of her joint.

"Phoenix...you're ruining your life" I said.

"IT'S MY DAMN LIFE I'M GOING TO LIFE IT THE WAY I WANT TO" She yelled punching a hole threw her bedroom wall.

"I raised you to be better than this" I said in tears as she pushed me out of her room and locked the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and if you have any ideas for farther chapter please ass your ideas!**

**Next chapter the kids are going to meet!**


	4. Nick and Welcome to Brat Camp

Brat Camp

Miley Cyrus- Age 14- Loves to party, drink and have sex with random guys.

Taylor Thompson- Age 16- Has a really bad temper and cuts herself.

Thomas 'Tom' Phillips- Age 18- Steals money from his little sisters and mom to buy drugs.

Shawn Roberts- Age 17- Stays out all hours of the night to do drugs.

Emily Osment- Age 14- Drinks and skips school

Jayden Belliveau- Age 15- Total School Dropout

John Thomas 'Tommy' Buell- Age 13- Hits his Mom and his sisters

Phoenix Smith- Age 18- Cutter,drug addict, gets into fights a lot

Nicholas 'Nick' Jones- Age 16- gang member,does drugs,drug dealer, alcoholic

* * *

What is Brat Camp?

At Sagewalk our goal is to straighten out teens who have problems. We take them out into the middle of no where, blindfolded. We also take away all their personal belongings and give them all a Sagewalk outfit. Some of the teens try to run away or cry their way out of it. Their parents can pull out their child whenever they want, which never happened to us. The kids stay usually last thirty to three hundred and thirty days depending on their attitude and how much they have improved since they started at Sagewalk. The teens will have to earn knifes, good food and special privileges.

John Walker 'Brown Bear' Sagewalk Manager.

* * *

Holly Jones' POV-

"NICHOLAS COME ON" I yelled as he rolled out of bed.

"Huh?"He asked as he slowly got up.

"It's time to go to the airport" I said as he picked a shirt off the floor and put it on.

His brown hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot.He looked terrible and like he never slept in two weeks.

"Mom go away" He said picking up a pair of boxers and jeans.

* * *

**Welcome To Brat Camp**

Jayden's POV-

I got out of my mom's car and almost fell over. I was so hungover I thought my head was going to explode.

"Welcome to Sagewalk, I'm Joshua Wilson for the next few week or months I will be watching you childen" The tall man said to me and the other eight teens who stood beside me."I'm going to go around the circle and you are going to tell em your names"

He started at this short blonde girl then worked his way up to me.

"JAYDEN" I yelled as I got all dizzy and felt like I was going to puke.

"You okay?" The tall brown haired girl that was beside me named Taylor said.

"Where's the bathroom?" I said as I felt something coming back up.

"Inside down the first hall" Another instructor said following me to the bathroom.

I didn't even make it to the bathroom before I puked.

"HOLY CRAP" I yelled as the instuctor brought me back outside to the group.

* * *

Taylor's POV-

I was standing between a guy named Tom and a guy named Jayden. Jayden ran off to get sick and Tom was really weird and really stoned. Our parents had just left and it was time to go inside.

"What are you here for?" Nick asked"it doesn't look like you have a damn problem"

"WELL I DO OKAY JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" I yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Okay then freak" Miley said in my face.

"Do you want to live to see fifteen?"I asked as Joshua came over to me.

"Okay calm down" He said as I fell to the ground, well sat down on the ground.

I felt around in my pocket for my razor blade and pulled it out.

"Drop it" Joshua said as I dropped it and he grabbed my arms and put them behind me back." there will be now of that while you are here at Sagewalk."

"BUSTED" Emily said laughing as Tommy punched her arm. Phoenix laughed at Emily for getting punched and Shawn tried to run off.

* * *

Tom's POV

The rest of the other kids were already in the building doing whatever the hell the were doing. Joshua and this other guy Robbie came over to me and tried to get me in the house.

"Tom come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Robbie said

"What's the hard way?" I asked as Joshua picked me up and carried me into the building and stood infront of the door so I couldn't get out.

"That would be the hard way" Robbie said as I ran down the hall and right into Taylor.

"Sorry" She said quietly as she look at me then walked past me.

"It's okay" I said turning around watching her walk into another room.

* * *

Miley's POV-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE DADDY MADE COME HERE" I screamed in tears as Taylor walked into the room.

"WELL ATLEAST YOU HAVE ONE" Taylor screamed as the two female instructors rushed in.

"What's wrong girls?" Leona asked as Kaylee went over to Taylor who was hiding her face in her arms.

"I'm sorry" I said as Taylor got up and ran out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Leona asked calmly.

"I said I can't believe my daddy made me can here"I said as Kaylee walked out of the room.

"She lost her dad a few weeks ago" Is all Leona said as I bursted into tears.

Joshua's POV-

It was time to check the teens for drugs, razors and alcohol. One by one we give them special outfits to put on then we check them by hand. We also take out all their piercings which usually causes a lot of fights between us and the troubled teens.

The Next Day-

There has been so many fights between the teens that we had to seperate the into different groups.

**Group One-**

Tom Phillips

Taylor Thompson

Nick Jones

Jayden Belliveau

Phoenix Smith

**Group 2-**

Emily Osment

Miley Cyrus

Shawn Roberts

Tommy Buell

* * *

**Coming Up on Brat Camp**

**The Kids are taken three hundred miles into the middle of nowhere.**

**Who will crack and we will start improving?**

**Will friendships/teamwork start?**

**Find Out in Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Thanks KiKi144327 and ****ChainGangSoilder ****for being the last two 'Brats'! and thanks for the Awesome reviews! **

**Please Keep reviewing!**


End file.
